clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gary the Gaget Dude/Archive 6
1 2 3 4 5 6th talk!!!! :O No swearing,and follow the policy. Also, no personal attacks. Thanks alot, [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 21:54, July 4, 2010 (UTC) yay! 1st comment! and who is lucas then? Russian OneClick Here 00:24, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Buddy List Hello!Do you want to be my friend on my wiki buddy list?Please confirm when you will be online. Thanks!-Dodo8 Gary! You are online!Please take my buddy award from my user page!Thanks I have a YouTube account! Gary,I see you need someone to have a account on YouTube,that's me!And I use a screen capture program too!-Dodo8 Bye I am sorry to say this, but if you go here, you will see that I have quit. You were probably one of my best friends on the whole wiki for the half year I've been here. Goodbye! I am still Johnny 115 though. 20:06, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Meet at what time? What time and date do you want to meet? And also where? -- ~ClubPenguinMaster~ Why don't you talk to me, talk to me! Sure! I'll be there shortly. -- ~ClubPenguinMaster~ Why don't you talk to me, talk to me! Cool! Okay, only for a little while though. Awesome! I know, I can't wait for teh MJ! See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 20:34, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm done :D I made the weather comic for your newspaper! Do you want it now or later when you make the newspaper? NightBlade 22:33, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Fweeee How do I put it in issue 2? Protection I just now realized the page is protected. I can't edit it in any way. Either unprotect it or add it to there......or maybe save it for issue 3. Here's the link! Hope you like it! http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/File:Penguinweather1.jpg The Weather Forecast 2 Well here's the second comic if you need it for your newspaper! http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/File:Penguinweather2.jpg Yes Hi Gary, The answer to your question about Card Jitsu is yes, but I would prefer that you use Paint. Slidey5555 Xat Chats Here's some xat tracker chats. BEWARE. Some of them are dangerous. You know what I mean right? Some of these may or may not be full. And sometimes they may not be looking for penguins. Wish you luck! If you wanna look for some more that are better just google it. http://xat.com/jmannn93 http://xat.com/riffy888 http://xat.com/clubpenguinchannels http://xat.com/teamclubpenguincheats RE: Yeah, it rocks, and yes, I can't wait for the instruments! Wonder ez 18:22, July 9, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Question on Background Item Boxes Hey Gary! As the title states, should we put what the background looks like when you wear them or what they look like in your inventory. -- ~ClubPenguinMaster~ Why don't you talk to me, talk to me! TDI Party times Hey Gary! I can't come to your party that day, sorry. The time differences are wrong though. On your page, there's a 5 hour difference in PST/PDT and EST/EDT, when there is only actually a three hour difference. So if your party began at 4:00 EDT, in PDT, it would begin at 1:00. If it began at 11:00 AM PDT, it would begin at 2:00 EDT. Also, since everyone's using daylight time (DT) at this time of year, you don't need to list standard times (ST). Hope this helps! See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 15:57, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! I got a new sig! Wonderweez · Chat · Blog ( · ) 02:58, July 12, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Penguin Requests If you want, you can give me a Penguin Request here and I'll send you the penguin's picture. EDFan12345 Don't roast them! You gotta Flambé 'em! 13:17, July 12, 2010 (UTC) The Weather Forecast 3 Here's the weather forecast of DOOM! http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/File:Penguinweather3.jpg Please stop! Gary, I am telling you for the last time, please stop and think about what you're doing. I don't like when users harass me. Please, stop. Regards, Ozone101 talk blog 00:45, July 14, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE: You're harassing me. You, along with Sea, are just being plain mean. Ozone101 talk blog 00:48, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Logo Here's a logo for your newspaper. I'm not sure if it works though. If you don't like it I can change it. --Polkie1 :) Send me a message! 00:52, July 14, 2010 (UTC) What program? What program should I use to take screenshots on my computer? I want a program that can take good clear pictures for items on CP. -- ~ClubPenguinMaster~ Why don't you talk to me, talk to me! ClubPenguinMaster 21:01, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Request I got your picture request.Hope you like it! EDFan12345 13:40, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Adobe Flash Player Mess Up Hi, Gary. Sorry to bother you again, but there's a problem with my Adobe Flash Player. I was thinking you might know how to fix it. This unsigned comment is from ClubPenguinMaster. Pease sign your posts with ~~~~! Hey! Hi, Gary! *Yes, I know, we talked yesterday. *Awww. Oh well, you may get another! *Uh oh. Well, that argument has nothing to do with this Wiki, does it? *Cool! Not to brag, but I'm 1,105 days old. See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 13:30, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Ninja Party You have been invited to my 4 year anniversity on November 28, 2010. You have been chosen as you are one of my top friends on cp. Link:User:Patchy99 ninja master/Ninja master b-day party From:[[User:Patchy99 ninja master|'Patchy99 Ninja Master']] [[User Talk:Patchy99 ninja master|'You cant see this!!!']]( 13:41, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Double Hey! *Okay, good. *No, I meant Ben and I. XD *XDDDDD *Ok, but your fingers will hate you. XD See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 13:41, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Ninja party On the map Triple Hey! *XD *O_O Oh noez! *Gives band-aids* *Me too! *Nope, not yet. Thanks for teh link! See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 13:47, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Quadruple Hey! *Cool! *That would be awesome. *XDDDDD *O_O I'll tell Hal, and maybe get Puffle Control. *?????? Uh... okay... XD See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 13:55, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey! x5 *XD See ya! XDDDDD --Alxeedo TALK 14:00, July 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Yes, I am ready. Please, if you can, come on the IRC so we may start. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 20:03, July 18, 2010 (UTC) hey dude so how u doing dude u rule have a great time --Justin Laun 20:07, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Penguin Weather 4 Here's the 4th penguin weather comic! It involves sorta involves Herbert! http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/File:Penguinweather4.jpg Thanks alot Thanks for that lovely way that you treated me on xat yesterday. I really enjoyed the rude words! Slidey5555 Gary! Gary! Gary! Gary! It's Sonic! I'm err, having technical difficulties with my account. :( See my IP talk for more information...Ohh.. -- 00:21, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :OK, I'll try that tomorrow. And I saw your comment on Alxeedo's talk. Let me get this right... Some guy was fighting with Russian on Xat, then he printed it out, and went to the police station? -- 00:27, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pictures What is the Snipping Tool and how do you use it? --Polkie1 :) Send me a message! 01:01, July 21, 2010 (UTC) How would you know? How would you know if Ben hacked xat? You werent there. Re:COPPA First, I need evidence about this. If he said this privately then it is not our business as he as not broken any rules by releasing private information publicly. COPPA is not a hunt. They have done nothing wrong if they don't release information. So Louigeman said this privately, please don't destroy his privacy by releasing it publicly. If it was public in the first place, I need evidence. Thanks. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 16:41, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Awards Hi, Im Making My Awards, So, To Vote, Plz Go: Here! Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 15:31, July 22, 2010 (UTC) A friend using penguin storm EDF Fan use Penguin Storm!He need to be blocked!